Setangkai Bunga
by himura kyou
Summary: Ladang bunga, tempat pertemuan mereka. Setangkai bunga, tanda cinta mereka. Sandaime Hokage x Hyuuga Hanabi :p Bab Dua... Selamat membaca dan memberi ripyu XD arigatobi, eh, makasih! XD
1. I

Fandom: Sasuketampan

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: Ladang bunga, tempat pertemuan mereka. Setangkai bunga, tanda cinta mereka.

Warning: ooc, gaje, abal, gombal, crack, pedo, elektra, drabble, nistatiadatara =_='

Bersetting saat Konohagakure masih aman sentosa, sebelum ujian chuunin untuk Sasukeganteng cs dimulai.

--

Fic untuk Infantrum ~ Tantangan Satu Bahasa Kita :p

**SETANGKAI BUNGA**

**I**

Secangkir teh yang menemaninya sudah habis terminum. Kertas-kertas kerjanya yang berserakan kini sudah tertata rapi di atas mejanya. Kursi kerja yang dia duduki sedari pagi diputar mengarah ke jendela yang ada di belakangnya. Dinikmatinya pemandangan yang tampak dari balik jendela sambil melemaskan otot lengan dan bahunya.

Sang Hokage Ketiga menyalakan pipa rokoknya untuk melepas lelah. Dengan badan yang masih terhenyak di kursi kerjanya, dia berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah tugas administratifnya sudah selesai seperti ini. Mengurus permintaan misi yang masuk? Sudah ada jounin-jounin lain yang menanganinya. Mengambil cuciannya di binatu? Itu bahkan bukan tugasnya. Sang Hokage terus berpikir sambil memandang Konohagakure dari balik jendelanya.

.

.

.

"Mengerti, anak-anak? Selain dari apa yang sudah kuajarkan tadi, gunakan juga intuisi kalian untuk menentukan tanaman mana yang bisa dimakan atau tidak. Ayo berpencar!"

Iruka memberikan instruksi kepada murid-muridnya yang sekarang berada di hutan kecil dalam desa. Tiap anak mengamati tanaman dan jamur yang tumbuh di sekitar pepohonan. Tidak semua melakukan tugasnya dengan serius, ada juga yang sambil bermain-main, tapi itu tidak akan membuat Iruka marah. Dia memang tidak menginginkan suasana belajar yang kaku.

"Wah, semuanya sangat bersemangat belajar ya."

Terdengar suara lembut ditemani asap mengepul dari pipa rokok yang terselip di sebuah senyum yang hangat. Sang Hokage Ketiga berjalan memasuki hutan kecil tersebut, kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba sedikit mengejutkan Iruka dan murid-muridnya.

"Hokage-sama, selamat siang. Saya tidak heran dengan kegemaran Anda mengunjungi akademi untuk melihat murid-murid belajar. Tapi tidak saya sangka Anda sampai ikut masuk ke hutan ini. Bukankah Konohamaru sekarang belajar di kelas?"

"Ah, Iruka, tadi memang aku ingin melihat-lihat kelas akademi saja, tapi Ebisu bilang kalau ada pelajaran di luar kelas. Daripada hanya menyaksikan anak-anak yang duduk sepanjang hari mendengarkan ceramah, dengan guru sepertimu aku bisa pastikan kegiatan di sini akan sangat menarik."

Sang Hokage Ketiga tertawa kecil melihat Iruka yang tersipu. Sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya, Hokage memandang sekeliling. Satu persatu anak-anak mulai mengerumuninya. Tangan-tangan kecil teracung dengan berbagai macam tetumbuhan yang tergenggam.

"Hokage-sama, ini bisa dimakan ga?"

"Hokage-sama, ini ga beracun kan?"

"Hokage-sama, begini…"

"Hokage-sama, begitu…"

"A-anak-anak! Jangan mengganggu Hokage-sama seperti itu! Hormati beliau! Tadi kan aku sudah mengajari kalian bagaimana cara membedakannya!"

"Hahaha. Tidak apa, Iruka. Aku suka anak-anak yang bersemangat seperti ini."

Tanpa mengeluh, Sang Hokage Ketiga melayani permintaan tiap anak yang datang kepadanya. Buah yang diberikan salah satu murid diterimanya dengan senyuman sambil menyuruhnya untuk belajar lagi. Iruka menjadi malu terhadap anak tersebut karena telah memberikan buah beracun pada Hokage dengan polosnya.

Semua murid tampak begitu senang bertemu dengan Hokage Ketiga. Generasi penerus yang disayanginya pun sangat menyayanginya. Kepenatan saat berada di balik meja kerja pun serasa sirna saat bersama para calon genin kebanggaannya.

"Iruka, pelajaran di hutan ini hanya untuk murid laki-laki? Dari tadi tidak terlihat murid perempuan."

"Oh, pelajaran hari ini dibagi jadi dua. Murid laki-laki belajar membedakan tanaman, sedangkan murid perempuan mempelajari bunga bersama guru lain di ladang bunga tak jauh dari sini. Anda juga ingin mengunjungi mereka, Hokage-sama?"

Iruka mengajak Hokage Ketiga berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Sebagai Hokage, menyaksikan setiap tunas yang bertumbuh dan berkembang menjadi ninja yang berbakti pada Konohagakure adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Dia pun ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh para murid perempuan di luar kelas siang ini.

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama, ini bunga untukmu! Hati-hati banyak durinya!"

"Hokage-sama, bunga ini indah ya? Aku menemukannya di pinggir sungai!"

"Hokage-sama, mana bunga yang paling serasi dengan bajuku? Ini atau ini?"

"Hokage-sama, beginibeginibegini…"

"Hokage-sama, begitubegitubegitu…"

Tidak jauh berbeda saat menghadapi murid laki-laki, hanya tingkat kecerewetan yang lebih tinggi saja. Sang Hokage pun dengan senang hati berinteraksi bersama mereka. Harumnya berbagai jenis bunga yang ada di ladang itu membuat suasana makin semarak.

Para perempuan saling berbaur dan bersenda gurau bersama Hokage. Kedua tangannya kini penuh dengan bunga. Bahkan caping Hokagenya kini terlingkar tiga kalung bunga yang dibuat oleh beberapa murid perempuan.

Semua tampak riang dan santai. Senyum dan tawa selalu menyertai mereka yang berada di ladang bunga itu. Hokage senang karena keputusannya untuk mengunjungi murid akademi bukan hal yang buruk. Semangat para penerus desa adalah energi tambahan baginya.

.

Ada satu yang menarik perhatian Hokage. Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam panjang yang tidak beranjak dari tempat dia duduk semenjak Hokage datang ke ladang itu. Gadis mungil itu tidak ikut mengerubungi Hokage seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Gadis mungil itu hanya duduk diam, indahnya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya pun tidak mampu memikat hatinya.

Diperhatikannya sosok mungil yang menyendiri itu. Kaki sang Hokage melangkah menuju ke arahnya, meninggalkan para murid yang mengerumuninya. Tak sedikit pun gadis mungil itu bergeming walau orang yang paling dihormati dan disegani di Konohagakure berada di dekatnya.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukai bunga? Semua temanmu tampak menikmatinya."

"Pelajaran hari ini sangat bodoh."

Sorot mata bosan tampak dari pupil berwarna putih milik gadis mungil itu. Seketika itu juga Hokage tahu bahwa gadis mungil itu putri bungsu keluarga utama Hyuuga, sebuah klan dengan aturan keluarga yang sangat ketat. Hokage hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dingin darinya, dan tanpa permisi dia duduk menyebelahinya.

"Bukankah bunga memiliki keindahan, tampak rapuh, namun kuat, tidak dapat diremehkan, sama seperti kalian, para ninja wanita Konohagakure masa depan?"

Ucapan Hokage hanya membuat gadis itu mendengus.

"Apa gunanya memahami filosofi bunga untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat? Berada di sini hanya membuat badanku berkarat. Lebih baik berlatih melempar kunai atau shuri—"

Setangkai bunga putih tersemat di rambut gadis itu. Sambil tersenyum Hokage memandang kedua mata putih yang menatapnya.

"Berlatih memang penting, tapi itu bukan segalanya untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat. Memahami bunga, menghargai alam, itu akan menguatkan tak hanya tubuh, tapi juga hati dan pikiran. Bukan hal yang bodoh jika anak perempuan bermain dan belajar tentang bunga."

Jemari keriput Hokage menyusuri kelopak-kelopak putih yang tadi dia sematkan di rambut gadis itu.

"Namamu Hanabi, kan? Bahkan namamu mengandung kata bunga. Lihatlah, kau jadi lebih manis dengan bunga ini, serasi dengan warna matamu."

Rona merah samar-samar menjalar di pipi gadis mungil itu. Sementara Iruka dan murid lainnya hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan mereka berdua.

Tbc…

---

Fufufufufufufufuuhukfufufufu~

Mwahahahuhukahahahah!! Mari tebarkan cinta yang tak mengenal batas usia! XD

Ehem, apakah Hanabi OOC di sini?  
Hanabi saia buat jadi anak yang rada jutek o.O' karena menurut saia, dia anak yang hidup dalam tempaan keras dari latihan-latihan keras oleh ayahnya yang keras. Hiashi itu.. dengan teganya membuang Hinata yang tampak lemah ke asuhan Kurenai, dan lebih memilih melatih Neji dan Hanabi =_=' makanya saia berpikir, mungkin Hanabi akan berpikir pelajaran bunga-bungaan ini adalah hal yang tidak berguna, karena dia selalu menghabiskan harinya dengan latihan keras. oke, mari lupakan Lee yang juga selalu menghabiskan harinya dengan latihan-latihan XD

Lalu, apakah Sandaime OOC di sini?  
Saia hanya berpikir, Sandaime kan sayang cucu, suka anak-anak :p lupalupainget flesbeknya Sakura waktu dia melayat di upacara pemakaman Sandaime, di flesbek itu Sakura ma Ino ngasih bunga ke Sandaime fufufu ;))

Oia, soal pelajaran bunga-bungaan ini, referensinya dari flesbek Sakura vs Ino waktu mereka ujian chuunin babak ketiga :)

Kenistaan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?  
Akankah cinta bersemi di antara mereka?  
Ataukah Sandaime akan dipenjara karena dicurigai mengikuti jejak Syekh Puji?  
Silahkan muntah wekekek

Teruntuk para pembaca yang baik budiman,  
Ripyu dan flame diterima dengan senang hati  
Mari bergabung dalam **Infantrum** untuk berlatih menulis fanfiction :D  
Silahkan cek profil page saia (yang nista) untuk keterangan lebih lanjot :p  
Arigatobitobitobi~~~ XD


	2. II

Fandom: Sasukeganteng

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: Ladang bunga, tempat pertemuan mereka. Setangkai bunga, tanda cinta mereka.

Warning: ooc, abal, gaje, gombal, nista, crack, pedo, elektra, alur yang lambat zzz …dan nistatiadatara -__-'

Settingnya saat-saat menjelang ujian chuunin untuk Sasuketampan cs akan dimulai.

--

Fic untuk Infantrum ~ Tantangan Satu Bahasa Kita -_-'

**SETANGKAI BUNGA**

**II**

Setangkai bunga putih berada dalam vas di atas meja kamar Hanabi. Sebagian kelopaknya sudah rusak, siraman air tidak mampu memperlambat layunya. Hanabi tahu itu bukan bunga plastik yang bisa selalu tampak segar. Tapi Hanabi tidak tahu mengapa dia terus menyimpannya.

Di hari ketika bunga itu tersemat di rambutnya, Hanabi meremas dan membuangnya, dia tidak mau menerima perlakuan Hokage kepadanya. Untuk apa seorang Hokage melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Hanabi merasa dipermalukan di depan guru dan teman-temannya, dia berlari tanpa menghiraukan banyak pasang mata memandang heran padanya.

Jauh dari ladang bunga, di tepi sungai dalam hutan kecil itu, Hanabi terduduk dengan raut kesal. Bunga apanya? Menjadi ninja tidak butuh bunga untuk menjadi kuat. Manis apanya? Menjadi ninja tidak perlu manis untuk menjadi hebat. Kelakuan Hokage hanya membuatnya tampak bodoh.

"Hanabi! Cepat keluar dari kamarmu. Kau tidak mau latihan hari ini?"

Teguran Hiashi menghentikan lamunan Hanabi. Yang terpenting untuk menjadi ninja adalah latihan. Jika tidak bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat, mungkin Hanabi akan gagal menjadi ahli waris dan akan dipindahkan ke keluarga cabang, begitulah pikirnya.

'Apa yang menjadi bebanmu? Apa yang salah dari bunga ini?'

Sang Hokage Ketiga sendirian menyusul Hanabi yang kabur ke tepi sungai. Di tangan keriputnya tergenggam setangkai bunga putih yang telah rusak teremas. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum dan menyematkan bunga itu ke rambut Hanabi.

'Aku akan menunggumu di ladang bunga setiap hari. Temuilah aku kalau kau ingin menumpahkan semuanya.'

Sambil berbegas menuju dojo Hanabi kembali teringat ucapan Hokage. Hanabi tidak mengerti mengapa itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, sama seperti mengapa bunga itu masih dia simpan di kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Wah! Belakangan ini Anda cekatan sekali!"

"Semua dokumen beres sebelum tengah hari! Benar-benar hebat!"

Kotetsu dan Izumo terkagum melihat tumpukan dokumen di atas meja Hokage siang ini. Mereka terbiasa mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu pada sore hari. Walaupun begitu, tanpa banyak tanya mereka memberi hormat lalu pergi membawa tumpukan dokumen itu untuk diproses lebih lanjut oleh pegawai lainnya.

Menyelesaikan tugas sedemikan banyaknya dalam waktu singkat bukanlah hal mudah untuk orang setua dirinya. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah karena dia ingin semuanya beres secepatnya supaya bisa melakukan hal yang lain.

Hokage melangkah keluar dari kantornya dengan pipa rokok yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Setiap warga yang berpapasan dengannya disapa dengan ramah. Sudah beberapa hari Hokage berjalan di rute yang sama ini, dia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah hari ini pun dia masih tidak mau ke tempat itu? Atau mungkin dia sudah melupakannya, haha."

.

.

.

"Hanabi-chan, main bareng yuk! Ada boneka baru di rumahku!"

"Lain kali yah, Mimiko-chan. Aku harus latihan bersama ayahku hari ini."

Usai sekolah bukan waktu yang bebas bagi Hanabi yang hidup dengan ayah yang keras, juga peraturan keluarga yang keras. Namun Hanabi heran, mengapa kakaknya masih lembek walau sudah ditempa dalam lingkungan yang keras.

Sembari berjalan menuju rumahnya, terkadang Hanabi berhenti sebentar di depan jalan masuk ke hutan kecil yang ada di dalam desa. Hanabi masih mengingat ucapan Hokage saat itu. Antara ragu-ragu dan kurang berminat, akhirnya Hanabi hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak ada gunanya menemui orang yang bicara bodoh soal bunga, sekalipun seorang Hokage.

.

.

Hinata tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dojo, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Tak jauh dari situ ada Neji yang menatap dingin padanya, sementara Hiashi berdiri di samping arena. Hanabi belum sempat masuk ke dojo dan mengintip kejadian itu dari balik pintu.

"Jangan berbaring saja, Hinata. Ini caramu membanggakan aku dan keluarga utama kita? Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi ahli warisku kalau sikapmu seperti ini terus. Huh, apa yang Kurenai-san pikirkan dengan mendaftarkanmu dalam ujian chuunin tahun ini?!"

"Hinata-sama, apakah latih tanding kita sebelum mengikuti ujian chuunin ini masih ingin diteruskan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Pukulan-pukulan Neji telak mengenainya. Untuk menggerakkan jemarinya saja Hinata sudah kepayahan. Hiashi masih terus memarahi putri sulungnya. Neji masih menahan diri agar tidak membunuh sepupunya. Suasana dojo yang berat dan menegangkan membuat Hanabi tidak berani masuk.

Kalau saja Hinata tidak lebih lemah dari dirinya, mungkin Hanabi lah yang menjadi bulan-bulanan keluarga. Hyuuga adalah keluarga elit yang aneh. Mengapa harus ada keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang. Mengapa ada peran majikan-pelayan antar saudara. Hanabi sudah cukup bersabar dan terus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tidak terbuang dari keluarga utama, tiap hari mati-matian berlatih agar bisa menjadi orang yang diakui ayahnya.

Melihat Hinata terkapar seperti itu, Hanabi tahu berpura-pura tidak peduli seperti yang biasanya adalah pengingkaran terhadap rasa sayang kepada kakak kandungnya. Namun Hanabi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Masuk dan membela Hinata atau menentang Hiashi bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk anak kecil sepertinya. Hanabi menjauhi pintu masuk dojo, melangkah mundur dan berlari keluar dari kompleks rumahnya yang luas itu.

.

Marah, sedih, kecewa, putus asa, tidak berdaya, semuanya bercampur dalam pikiran yang membuntu. Mengapa Hyuuga tidak bisa menjadi keluarga yang normal seperti yang lainnya? Hanabi terus berlari tak tentu arah sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Setelah kakinya mulai lelah, Hanabi baru menyadari dirinya sudah berada dalam hutan kecil di dalam desa. Entah apa yang membuatnya menuju ke tempat ini. Mungkin Hiashi akan mendampratnya karena hari ini tidak mengikuti latihan, berbagai alasan basi terpikirkan untuk mengelak nanti. Kini Hanabi hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

'Apa yang menjadi bebanmu?'

Kalimat itu kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya.

'Aku akan menunggumu di ladang bunga setiap hari.'

Hanabi tidak yakin karena sudah seminggu berlalu. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Melewati pepohan dan semak belukar, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai tempat itu. Di sana Hanabi melihat seorang pria yang berbaring santai di antara bunga-bunga berwarna-warni ditemani asap yang mengepul dari pipa rokoknya.

"Sudah seminggu aku menunggu. Lebih cepat dari yang kukira."

Hokage bangkit duduk dan tersenyum pada Hanabi yang berjalan perlahan menuju kepadanya.

"Adakah yang menggangu pikiranmu hingga datang kemari?"

Hanabi ingin menumpahkan segala beban pikirannya tentang Hyuuga. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran ketika melihat Hokage berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hokage-sama, di mana jubah dan caping lambang Hokage yang biasa Anda kenakan?"

Kembali sebuah senyuman hangat terbentuk di wajah Sang Hokage.

"Aku ingin menemuimu bukan sebagai Hokage Ketiga, tapi sebagai Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Tbc… XD

.

.

Aduh, nista sekali kau Sandaime =_=' mulai terasa ooc dah. Maksut hati menawarkan diri jadi biro konsultasi alias tempat curhat, tapi keliatan kayak mo flirting ajah hahah, ato itu emang maksut sebenernya? Ufufu. Smoga next chapter bisa memperjelas maksut Sandaime :p

Maap kalo Hinata babak belur dan Neji+Hiashi masih jahat,  
mari kita tunggu hingga Naruto menempeleng Neji mpe tobat di ujian chuunin nanti XD

Jadi,  
Akankah Hanabi mulai membuka hatinya pada Sandaime?  
Akankah cinta tumbuh di antara mereka?  
Udah dua chapter dan ceritanya ga maju-maju juga! *ditimpuk*

…yah…karena saia berpikir ini kisah nista dari crack pairing yang rasanya lebih susah dari crack pairing macem SasuKillerbee ato SasuKonan ato siapapun yang sebaya ato beda usianya ga tlalu ekstrim, rasanya aneh kalo antara kakek bau tanah dan anak bau kencur tau2 ada rasa cinta ga jelas darimana datangnya kan? Hahah –alesan mulu-

Oh ya, jangan tanyakan siapa itu Mimiko-chan, dia cuma OC numpang lewat dengan 1 baris dialog dan ga kebagian deskripsi fisik sama sekali lol. Sudahlah. Haha. /stress.

Pembaca yang terhormat,  
Terima kasih Anda masih mengikuti kisah nista ini,  
Mari menantikan kelanjutannya yang makin nista =_='  
Mari bergabung dalam **INFANTRUM**, tempat pecinta fanfiction berkumpul.  
Ikuti workshopnya dan belajar bersama untuk membuat fic yang berkualitas!  
Silahkan mengunjungi profile page saia untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.  
Oia, minta ripyu donk? Haha.  
Arigatobitobitobi XDD


End file.
